Angelic Kiss
by Kaamen
Summary: He could not touch me unless I was already touching him, he would not have been able to see me if I did not want to been seen. That's how I worked while I stayed on earth. I can talk but not breathe, I could not sense nor feel, neither taste or smell.


**Title: Angelic Kiss**

**Summary:** He could not touch me unless I was already touching him, he would not have been able to see me if I did not want to been seen. That's how I worked while I stayed on earth. I can talk but not breathe, I could not sense nor feel, neither taste or smell.

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Pairing: SakuraXNaruto, with some reference to SasukeXSakura**

**Authors Note: I came up with this story randomly, and thought it was a cute idea. Please enjoy and Review. Tell me what you thought about it, that would be greatly appreciated and I'll be sure to get back to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>"Angelic Kiss"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan"<p>

Ignoring.

"Please."

Ignoring-till-pigs-fly kind of ignoring.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed in his paling face, Naruto shied back leaning against the wall. "Ah," I sighed irritably, he probably thought I hated him or something. "Sorry Naruto, I'm just not in a very good mood today," I quirked a small smile.

His glistening eyes looked up from behind the shadow of blond spikes, "it's okay Sakura-chan, I guess I was crossing a boundary." His shoulders sagged and his back skidded down the brick wall until he could cross his legs on the cement flooring. "It's all my fault."

Fuck.

He really does think I hate him.

"No it's not, Naruto," kneeling down I placed my hand down gently on his shoulder, squeezing a bit when he tried to shift away. "None of this is your fault, things just happen." The glare plastered on his face told me that there was nothing I could say to convince him otherwise.

Peering up at the clouded sky where bleak grey smog covered the sun and hung in the air until day seemed as though it was night. My hand started to work at his shoulder, massaging the tense muscles anywhere my fingers touched. Soon enough he lolled his head to the side brushing soft hair along the back of my hands, fingers, and wrist.

"I just don't know anymore, Sakura," I watched my thumbs smooth and rub around in a circle at the tanned skin of his neck, until they rolled his stress away. "I just don't know," his voice wavered and cracked, and I could feel the stinging at the back of my eyes increase. I ran my fingers up his neck and buried them in his hair, creating my own path between the blond spikes.

"That's okay," I whispered my voice yearning for quiet, I had no words. A single tear tumbled down my cheek, but I did not remove a hand from his shaking body. They worked in behind his ears and down to his jaw line, running along slowly as tears dribbled down my fingers and fell to the ground. "It's all okay."

I felt his body tense before I noticed that he had gripped my hands and threw them away from his body. Towering over my form his body blocked the little light that shone through the store window, he shadowed me. I watched this crumbled figure, his breaths had turned into gasping pants and his stoic look turned icy.

"You're wrong," the figure hidden in the dark shook. "You're wrong," he growled louder.

Why did it hurt so much?

The shuddering breaths escaped from my lips as tears washed down my face, my voice was breathless and desperate, "it's okay Naruto-"

He lashed out, tearing thought the air he yelled, "-It's not okay!"

The shoulders that were so strong shook and my gasps were empty.

"You're dead."

Dread filled my heart when he ran towards me, then right though me, my body crouched lower. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," I held my face in my hands, wishing that this had all been a dream.

The fist passed through my body and straight into the wall, "I will avenge you." His breaths steadied, he studied his bloody hand while tears stung his cuts, "I swear I will."

"No."

His scream into the night hollowed out the noise and sound, blood danced down his fingers and smeared the wall. "I'm going to kill him."

"No."

He stumbled passed my body and stopped before he turned to kneel, "why." Thunder clanged in the air as lightning flashed sparks nearby, I lifted my head.

Slowly with trembling lips and chattering teeth I said.

"Because," my tongue moved dry and my nails seeped blood, and slowly my blood evaporated into the air, disappearing like I had. "Because I love him."

Naruto screamed in my face, standing he punched the wall again, again, and then again. "How can you still love him?" He cried, the soiled skin tore and his flesh pierced the wall and blood flew marking his face. "Why," he sobbed the last punch thrown bounced back lightly, his boiled blood calmed. Leaning his head against the wall he stood in silence, I did not dare to make a noise.

A while passed, and he still stood in complete silence. Maybe he was waiting for me to say something, but when I prepared myself I couldn't help but crack a smile, "I'm crazy, that's why."

Facing me with a grin bubbling along his lips as though it was the funniest thing he has ever heard, Naruto's faint chuckle escalated into a fit of full grown laughing. I couldn't hold back my giggles any longer that thickened into a blubbering laugh that had me clutching at my stomach. Naruto crouched on the ground, the gushing barks of laughter combined with my snorting that erupted from the alley way were sure to catch attention.

It was not even that funny, but it had been the first either of us had laughed like this for a long time.

Slowing down into tittering I wiped my eyes of tears, and our relaxed position sprawled out on the ground brought memories back from times before. He turned on his side to face me and played with my hand gently hovering his fingers over the illusion of my solid body.

He could not touch me unless I was already touching him, he would not have been able to see me if I did not want to been seen. That's how I worked while I stayed on earth. I can talk but not breathe, I could not sense nor feel, neither taste or smell.

"I miss you," my eyes opened and peered at azure eyes that still held onto life. I wish that were me.

Grinning broadly I turned my head to match where my pale eyes pointed, "I miss you too, Naruto."

You were my best friend.

His eyes softened when he gazed, a toothy simper between cracked lips showed and I relived in the pressure of his finger tracing along my skin.

Even if this was the first.

The pad of his hand brushed along my thumb and it twitched gradually railing along the lines up and around his thumb, slowly sliding my pointer finger further up I reached the tip of his finger and then my hand intertwined with his.

The love we both felt was nothing more than platonic, but powerful. He leaned in towards me, our lips barely brushing before the wind rushed through and blew me away. I was gone, disappearing into the clear blue sky for the final time enjoying that last moment at the chance for love, and at the chance of being loved as our lips had touched in an angelic kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>By: Kaamen<strong>


End file.
